Silver's Fun with ESP
by TailsHentai
Summary: Tails wakes up after getting kidnapped by Silver. With a subdued fox at his disposal, Silver decides to have some fun with ESP. Contains hentai, yaoi specifically, and SilverXTails  SilTails? Tailver?  even more specifically. Only mature readers please.


Tails slowly awoke from a deep slumber. His eyes were slow to adopt to the darkness of the quiet room that he was in. His head was aching and he did not know where he was. But then his memory started progressively coming back to him. Eventually he remembered it all, or at least enough to understand what happened moments ago.

Tails was working at his workshop in the Mystic Ruins when a stranger came up from behind him, and put him out in a flash. Now, however, he does not know what is going to happen to him.

He didn't have to wait long for answers. Right when he was standing up, the lights turned on.

The young kitsune looked around to find that he was in a regular bedroom, but what really struck him was who was laying in the bed.

"Hello Tails," Silver said, in a seductive tone.

"Silver," Tails asked. "What am I doing here?"

After a short chuckle, Silver replied, "Oh, you will see." With that, he flicked his hand, and he began to use his ESP powers on Tails. This was forcing Tails to walk over to the bed, and crawl on it.

"What's going on Silver," Tails complained, and his body was above Silver's laying self.

With another flick of his wrist, Tails's right hand went down to his penis, and began rubbing the area. This caused Tails to blush immediately. "Stop this Silver!" Tails exclaimed.

"I won't stop this," Silver replied. "But in time, you won't want to stop either." By the time he was done talking, Tails's penis was fully erect. It matched the same collar as Tails's fur, yellow, and was nice and smooth.

"Ah," Silver noted. "You have a pretty impressive dick size. That should be able to reach deep within my anus." This caused Tails to gulp, and his penis was continuously being rubbed.

Silver suddenly main Tails stop masturbating. "Now," Silver said, with an even more sexy voice. "Bend over."

"What!" Tails replied. "I will not bend over so you can rape me!"

"So you won't comply?" Silver asked. "Then so be it." Tails was then automatically beginning to bend over, with his shinny ass sticking right in Silver's face, and his twin-tails rubbing against Silver's ears and spikes.

Silver leaned in to get a closer look at Tails's butt, and he made Tails, with his hands, stretch out his buns so that the hole was visible. Silver then placed his face right into Tails's ass, stuck out his tongue, and began to lick it.

"Ahhh," Tails moaned. To Tails, this new feeling sent a shock wave of pleasure hurdling all over his body.

"So you like that, huh?"Silver asked. "Pretty soon, there will be a lot more meat up your ass."

And with that, Silver got to his knees, and made Tails turn around.

"Suck it," Silver commanded. Without even having to ask, Tails was forced to suck his already half-way erect cock. This penis also matched the owner's fur colar, silver. It was longer than Tails's though, with a length of seven inches (compared to Tails's 6.5 inches).

"Ohhhyeahhh," Silver moaned. "Are you enjoying this, Tails?"

In Tails's mind, this also felt good to him. The unique scent from Silver's pubic hairs, the smooth, slender dick rubbing against his throat, there was nothing else that Tails could ask for at that moment. Of course, in order to not give Silver the benefit of satisfaction, he kept quite, though he couldn't really talk anyway, with the penis in his mouth.

"Alright," Silver said. "Time to go anal." From there, Tails turned around again, and bent over to show off his unique and shiny rear to the silver hedgehog.

"Hmmmm," Silver thought to himself. "I have an idea." He decided to take Tails's twin tails, string them together, and slip it up Tails's ass.

"Ahhh," Tails moaned, noticing this other new feeling in his rear. Silver pushed the tails up Tails's rear to clear the way for his dick mainly. On a side note, it also turned Tails on even more.

After that, Silver made Tails take his anus-contaminated tails, and rub them against his face. Surprisingly enough, this made the both of them even hornier. Tails savored the smell of his own anus on his tails.

"Now, here we go!" Silver exclaimed. He made Tails bend farther then before, and Silver stuck his fully erect dick up Tails's hole. "Ahhh," they both moaned.

From there, Silver kept on banging Tails's ass, making sure to get as far as possible.

To Tails, this was a really awesome feeling to him. He never would have thought that he would have gotten this much pleasure from a dick up his ass.

After a short while, Silver once again stopped everything, and made Tails try a new position. Silver laid completely down, belly up, and Tails was knee-first above Silver. From there, Tails positioned Silver's dick accordingly, and he sat down on it, making it go up his ass. Once again, they both moaned in pleasure.

Tails continued to go up and down for the next several minutes. While doing this, he raised his hands like he was riding a bull, and made sexy orgasmic sounds, all to the pleasure of Silver.

After a few more minutes of that, Silver decided that he wanted a quick break from the action, in order to cuddle. He made Tails stop, and they both got under the covers, and got in each other arms, and cuddled. The real action, however, was still going down at their penises, where they kept on rubbing together, like a sword fight. So while they cuddled, they were also gyrating their hips.

This was making Silver too horney to continue snuggling, so he ordered Tails to get out of that position, so that he could think of a new sex position to have fun with (and in).

However, he let his guard down, so Tails decided to enact some revenge. He grabbed Silver, and pushed him into a bent position, and raped his arms and legs around with a piece of rope coincidentally sitting by the bed. "Hey," Silver stated. "I'm running the show here!"

"Not anymore you're not!" Tails exclaimed. With that, he spread out Silver legs and behind. It was very shiny, and very sexy as well. Tails then began to hump into his ass, causing the both of them to moan.

"So this is what it feels like to be in power," Tails said to himself. It felt very great to him. He had control and dominance over this pesky silver hedgehog.

After a few more minutes of humping, Tails came inside Silver. He rested in place for about a minute, and got out of that position. From there, he placed his face right into Silvers, and asked, "So will you ever control me against my will again?"

Silver replied with a blank stare, but a slight nod.

"Good," Tails replied. "Before I leave you, I'm just going to finish you off, not because I want you to be pleasured, but because I love the feeling of your dick down my throat." So with that, Tails began sucking away. He even rubbed his furry chest against the dick during the oral.

This didn't take very long to finish the already horny silver hedgehog off, though. In only a few short minutes, Silver came right into Tails's mouth. The warm ooze was swallowed by the kitsune while he savored the taste of the penis and the cum alike.

Finally, he bent down, and gave Silver a long and passionate kiss, transferring some of the sperm over to him. With that, Tails cut the ropes, and quickly fled, just in case Silver decided to pull anything again.

_So, what did you guys think? Leave your feedback as a comment please, so I can better improve my hentai fan fictions! Also, be sure to check out my first hentai fan fic, "The Experiment," on my account! _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
